Tú et Moi
by strawberriesandchocolate
Summary: Sebtana drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Tú et Moi**

Tú means _you_ in Spanish

Et means _and_ in French

Moi means _me_ in French

**You and Me **

* * *

I'll be posting my Sebtana drabbles here.

This is roommates Sebtana.

* * *

"That's ridiculous" Sebastian stated as Santana walked into the living with her arm pillow.

"No it isn't Sebastian! It makes me feel safe and- hey! You promised you wouldn't judge!"

Sebastian merely shrugged from his position on the couch, "hey I'm just being honest."

Santana wrapped the arm around her tighter. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. Night Fivel."

* * *

She sprung awake as she heard the thunder crashing outside. The lightning making itself apparent as her window flashed.

She never liked thunderstorms. She would always find herself crawling into the next room where her parents or Abuela was.

She inhaled and exhaled. She could do this. She was Santana Lopez and she had her arm pillow. She was going to be okay.

She jumped a bit as the thunder rumbled.

_She couldn't do this._

She scampered out of bed and headed for Sebastian's room.

She opened the door quietly and began to whisper, "Sebastian. Sebastian."

She heard a groan from the bed.

"Can I stay with you?"

Sebastian sat up a bit and looked at her, "why your boyfriend arm not good enough?"

"It is but I'm scared."

"Thought it made you feel safe."

Santana jumped again as the sound of thunder roared through the window. "Can you just please let me stay with you." She hated begging but she was getting desperate.

Sebastian sighed, "fine." He lifted the covers a bit and moved a bit to make room for her.

Santana happily ran into the bed as the sound of thunder resonated through the room.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer. Her back to his chest. He could feel her shivering and her skin was cold to the touch.

Sebastian couldn't help himself as he broke the silence, "you know, if you really wanted someone to hold you at night you could've just asked me. You didn't have to wait for a thunderstorm. My arms are available."

"Ha-ha very funny Smythe. If I wanted someone to hold me I'd never ask you."

He was going to make a retort but she was crumpling against him as the thunder sounded.

"Really now?"

"Yes. Now stop talking and just hold me."

Sebastian laughed and pulled her closer.

* * *

A/N: If you have any requests please put it in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Hint Hint

**Hint Hint  
**

* * *

So maybe she wasn't being all to discrete when she and Sebastian had walked into the jewellery store. Maybe she had been really obvious when she saw a ring she _really_ liked.

She hoped that he would get the hint that she wanted to get married and that if he popped the question anytime soon she wouldn't reject him. Probably jump him and rain kisses on his face because she'd like to marry him.

Okay not _like_, more like "love to spend the rest of her life with him" kind of thing.

She really hoped he got the hint.

* * *

She didn't mean to find the ring. She really didn't. But it was in his sock drawer and she was putting his socks away and she couldn't help that the velvet box had caught her attention.

She also couldn't help herself from taking a peak. Just a little one.

She opened it and cringed. It wasn't the ring she wanted but- she heard their front door open and stuffed the ring back into the pile of socks.

_It would have to do_ she thought as she ran downstairs to greet Sebastian.

* * *

Then one day, she was positive he was going to propose because he was in such a good mood and he looked like he had to say something _really_ important.

He proposed alright. Except he proposed that they were going on a trip to the Bahamas.

She said yes but not in the way she would've liked too if the context of the situation had been different.

* * *

Santana was lying on the bed watching tv as Sebastian came and sat next to her.

"Hey let's go dig for treasure."

Santana looked at him oddly, "really Seb? Treasure? What are you five?"

"Come on San! It'll be fun!"

"Ugh fine."

* * *

"Seb this is dumb." Santana whined

"No it isn't. Now come over here _whiner_."

"Hey I don't whine."

"You just did."

"No I did not!" Santana threw her shovel into the sand and a clang could be heard from under the sand.

The couple stared at each other before Santana reacted.

"Oh my god Seb I found something!" Santana began digging through the sand and eventually they unearthed a black container. Santana pulled it into her lap. "Do you think it's treasure?" She asked as she dusted sand off the top.

"Maybe. Why don't you open it so we can find out?"

Santana opened the container and gasped. There was a red velvet box.

"Is this-is this what I think this is?" She asked as she took the velvet box out.

He merely shrugged, "maybe, why don't you open it and find out? "

Santana opened it and gasped. It was the ring she had been raving over at the jewellery store.

"But-but I found the other ring." She said as she looked at him.

Sebastian laughed, "it was a decoy ring, I knew you were looking for something. Now give me the ring so I can propose to you properly."

He took the box from her hand and changed his position so he was on one knee. "Now, when I met first met you I didn't like you. Didn't like the way you sang, or just anything about you. But when I first saw you, that was a different story. You had immediately caught my attention and I knew that there was something about you that I just couldn't piece together. Then I got to know you and I fell in love with everything I said I hated about you. So Santana Lopez, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Santana had tears that were threatening to fall as she tackled him into the sand. "Yes yes yes of course I'll marry you!"

Sebastian placed the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Shirt

**Shirt**

* * *

_Where was that shirt?_ He thought as he rummaged through his drawers. He had been looking through his closet and even went through the drawers that didn't even have clothes with them. _Where was that shirt?_

He searched under the bed, his bathroom but nothing.

He sighed in frustration then a thought came to his mind and he dived for his phone that was on the bed. Easily finding the name of the person he needed to call.

"Seb?"

"Babe, do you have my shirt?"

Sebastian knew he got her there as silence hung between them.

"Uhm...maybe? You mean the grey shirt with Dalton on it?"

"Yes, now would you like to give me back my shirt?"

"I-uhm don't have your shirt."

"Really? Then how come you knew what it looked like?"

Silence.

"It looks better on me!" Then she hung up.

Sebastian could only laugh as he got up to find another shirt.

He had to give her credit though, she really did look good in his shirts.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I was on vacation but I'm back now so feel free to send me any prompts!


	4. Chapter 4: Just Jealous

**Just Jealous**

Prompt: Jealous Santana

* * *

Santana Lopez was never jealous. Everyone was jealous of her looks, her talent, her everything practically. So why was her blood beginning to boil as Sebastian brought in another victim.

She rolls her eyes and ventures into the enclosures of her room and exhales. She thinks maybe it's because their apartment is a bit stuffy because Santana Lopez is never jealous. So she opens a window and it does nothing, only makes her colder. So it isn't the temperature.

She can hear their voices through the thin walls and can distinctly hear Sebastian's muffled voice saying "I'll be back." And she knows she needs to act fast. So she goes out and struts towards the figure with the porcupine shaped hair.

"Has anyone told you that you look like road kill? If I saw you on the road I wouldn't hesitate to run you over. And your hair looks like those needles that'll give you some sort of deadly disease which I'm sure you have."

"You're one to talk, I'm sure you're bursting with disease."

"Nice try at a come back but I've definitely heard better from a five year old. So there's the door and if you refuse to leave I will go all Lima Heights on your ass and you'll regret the day you stepped into this apartment."

The porcupine could only muster up a dirty look at her before they left for the door, sparing Santana a glance as he said, "your friend needs to get laid. You should probably help him with that since you won't let anyone else sleep with him."

She only frowned at that but let it go as she settled herself on the couch as she turned on the tv. _She was definitely not jealous._

"I'm back did you-" Sebastian looked around confused, "where's Dave?"

_So his names Dave. _

"You mean the porcupine?"

"Sure..."

"Oh, he told me to tell you he needed to run, his friend has a broken nose or something."

"Oh...okay." He replies flustered. "Well I think I'm gonna head out."

"No! I mean...stay, we can just watch some movies. It's a bit windy out."

Sebastian seemed to contemplate what she said, "yeah that sounds good." He then sat next to her on the couch and she took residence on his lap possessively.

_Definitely not jealous._

* * *

A/N: Sorry school swallowed me up but I'm back! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe it's the Blazer

**Maybe it's the Blazer**

* * *

Maybe it was the blazer that got her so hooked up on him. There's just something about the way it looks on him, and _ugh_ it drove her mad. It suited him so well and _ugh_ there was no way to describe it with words because have you seen that blazer on him?

She never wanted to admit that she found him attractive, that would boost his ego to the extreme but _ugh_, have you seen him dance in that thing?

Then there's another thing about that blazer. It leaves her speechless. Santana Lopez is _never_ speechless, so why is it when he's walking away that she can't form the insults that are waiting on her tongue?

She thinks she needs to stay away from him to keep her mind in check but then he comes with his little entourage and _ugh_, she just wants to pull him into another room (which is surprisingly empty and right next to him) but she doesn't. She controls herself and is able to let him walk away in that perfectly fitting blazer.

It's several days later that she realizes she doesn't have the situation under control.

She thinks she does, but then he decides to come up to her at the Lima Bean and _ugh_, that blazer. She can't even pay attention to what he's saying because that blazer looks _wonderful_ on him.

She isn't thinking anymore as she stands up and he thinks she's going to slap him but then she's pulling on his lapels and their lips are attached before he can comprehend what is going on.

He isn't going to complain because have you seen that Cheerio's uniform on her?


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Sebastian is in love with his best friend Santana and tries to tell her.

A/N: Sorry if this wasn't what you were looking for!

* * *

"Hey San!" He slurred.

"Oh god, where are you?"

"At that club with the shining dolphin!"

"Dolphin?"

"Yepppp!"

"Ugh okay wait there, I'll come get you."

"Okaaaay" he slurred back.

* * *

Santana sighed, she had finally gotten Sebastian into her apartment. She dragged him towards her bedroom and let him collapse on the bed. She was about to walk away till Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him. "Thankssss for picking me upppp."

"It's no problem Seb."

"Yes it's a big deallll! But listen, can-can I call you babe? Cause I really really wanna call you babe."

"Ummm...sure Seb."

"Okay thanks." He then sniffed her hair, "babeeeee your hair smells so goodddd!" He then started rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "andddd your skin is super soft!"

Santana tried so hard not to laugh, "ugh...thanks Seb. Can you let me go now?"

He then covered her mouth with his hand, "shhh, ya-ya wanna know something? It's a secret." He slurred into her ear, " I've been in love with you for over a year but I can't say anything cause I'm supposed to be your gay best friend. Don't tell Santana I told you that. It's a secret shhhh."

Santana was speechless. She couldn't believe that he felt the same. She turned to look at him but then found that he was asleep. She giggled then pulled a blanket over him. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I disappeared! I'm currently on vacation so updating is quite difficult. Hope you liked this one xoxo


End file.
